1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a mechanism for umbrella self lock operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrella is the necessary fixture for traveling, dinning and outdoor recreation etc. In the recent years, due to the richness in shape and the improvement in the feeling quality, umbrella is evolved from the simple tool for shading against the sun and rain and is then transferred to use as internal decoration and art pieces. It is becoming to be the favor items used in outdoor and indoor decoration.
The traditional umbrella consists of surface, pole, seat and coil winding operation mechanism. In general, it only has simple winding open and close function.
But, as the sun rises, it will move from east to west. The result is that after the umbrella is opened and maintained straight up, it may shade some sunlight. But, it could not shade against any sunrays coming from oblique angles. Therefore, for any angling sunrays, the traditional umbrella could not swing the shading angle for effective shading. Therefore, it is necessary to design a shading angle movement mechanism for large umbrella, to provide solution for the umbrella shading angle change problem.
Please refer to FIG. 8. It is a sectional drawing for the traditional umbrella post folding mechanism. It consists of an upper structure, 50, and a lower structure, 60. The center of the upper structure, 50, has a keyhole, 51. And, at the back of the upper structure""s end plate, 52, there is a key trough. The lower structure, 60, has a cartridge trough, 61, a push button trough 62 with key thread 63 and spring insert trough 64. After the spring 65 enters the spring trough 64, it will embed the push button 62 into the lower structure 60""s trough hole 66. It will also place the upper structure 50 into the lower structure 60""s cartridge trough 61, through a pin body 67 passes through the key hole 51 and locks on with nut 68 to form the joint. To change the shading angle of the umbrella, it pushes in the push button 62 to fold the post connecting the upper structure 50 and the top of the umbrella. This will make a suitable angle to block off oblique sunrays.
But, in the traditional angle change mechanism, the operation procedure to move the umbrella is very inconvenient to the user. The open and close of the umbrella uses hand to control the handle of the coil winding mechanism. To change the shading angle of the umbrella, it also requires the use of push button operation. Furthermore, to change and move the shading angle, it also requires the changing of the position of push button. And, the angle changing mechanism is normally located at a higher position. Hand utilization is also required to push and unlock. The other hand is also needed to hold and move the upper umbrella post. The use of two hands at the same time is difficult to coordinate and requires the use of lots of force. It is a very difficult operation.
This invention is related to a mechanism for umbrella self lock operation.
The main purpose of this invention is to provide an umbrella self lock operation mechanism. It will simplify the operation mechanism to open and close umbrella. The shading angle change mechanism is the same as the open and close mechanism as described before. This is to make it convenient for general users to use hand control.
The secondary purpose of this invention is to provide an umbrella self-locking operation mechanism. It has a self-lock mechanism to prevent the umbrella closing due to strong wind. It also will prevent umbrella blow out from happening.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.